MidLu Week 2015 Day 2
by Isabell3
Summary: It s the one day in a girls life when you really do not want to rush around like a crazy person. But Lucy do not have luck on here side today.


**Okay so the second fic for midlu week is up and there is some profanity in this one ^^ Hope you all like it :)**

 **I do not own the characters. It is the wonderful Hiro Mashima ^^**

 **CLOCK.**

Lucy started running down her street as fast as she could. The alarm hade not gone of this morning and she could not belive that of all days this was the day she would oversleep.

She was running in high heels and a long white dress with small pearls that faded out the higher up they were on the dress. While she tried to run she was trying to put the white wedding veil in place

and it was not as easy as it looked.

She was suppose to meet Levy, Mira, Erza and Bisca at the guild and they would go to the church together but to Lucy´s horror the hole guild was empty when she got there. She took a look at the clock on the wall and did not want anything more then to scream, it had taken her much longer to get to the guild then she thoguht, It usually took her 5 minutes to get to the guild and she had been running the hole way. _How could it take me 20 minutes to get to the guild?! I was running for fuck sake!_

Whith no time to lose she sprinted out the big doors again and ran as fast as she could to the church.

 _This is taking to long! What should I do?! I have no choice, all just take my shoes of, I don´t care anymore if my feet are dirty no one will see when I have a long dress and shoes on right?_

Lucy took her shoes of and started runnin again.

She had always been called Lucky Lucy for a reason but luck was really not on her side today.

The blond was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not look were she was running and that´s when she slipped and fell forward.

She was "Lucky" enought to pull her hands infront of her so her face did not hit the ground but her dress was not so lucky. It was dirty and torn on many places. She looked at herself in chock and really just wanted to curl in to a ball and cry her eyes out.

 _This is not happening! It´s my weddingday and everything is just going wrong! The one day in every girls life that has to be perfect and I cant even do that!, If Natsu was here it would have probably been a disaster to but because of him, now its all my own fault._

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Lucy started to stand up and sigh. She really just wanted to go home and forget everything.

" No I will not give up! I am a proud Fairy Tail mage and we dont give up. This might be a different mission then what I am used to but damn it I will do this to the end! If he loves me then it will be okey and we can laugh about it later...in a few years...maybe 5...or 30... or never."

Lucy started running and she could hear the churchbells start to ring. It got louder and louder and she knew she was close.

She turned around the corner and there it was. All her bridesmaids and Master Makarov were standing there waiting for her. They all let out a sigh when they saw her but there smiles quickly turned in to faces filled with shock.

"What happen to you Lucy!"

"Oh your dress!"

"We have no time for this, its starting"

Lucy sigh and just said "It's okay, we'll talk about it later, I am a fairy tail mage and my mission for the day is not completed yet.. Right master?"

Makarov gave her a big tearfilled smile. "That is correct Lucy. Now lets do this my dear, giving them a surprise might make this day even more wonderful then it already is and you still look beautiful."

They could here the wedding tune start to play and the bridesmaids started to go down the aisle.

 _It could have been worse, I am here, I made it in time, I still have clothes on for a change, and my dream man is waiting behind those doors for me. This is going to be a day to remember!_

The doors started to open up again and Lucy and Makarov started to walk in side. It was beautiful. There were ribbons on the side of the benchesand beautiful bouquets of big white and yellow roses were decorating the room. It smelled amazing and it was alot to take in. Lucy soon remembered that she was the one getting married and turned her face forward to look at her husband to be. He was turned to the priest and the sun was shining in through the big window that reflected all kinds of colors in the room and it made it hard for her to see him but when she finaly got to the front and turned to look at her husband to be he turned to face her slowly and Lucy´s eyes widened in shock. She realised that the hole day she had had no thought of who would be standing there but she knew that it was the person she was meant to be with, and this hole morning she did not care because her heart knew it was right. But the person that was infront of her was not who she thought would be there, She really did not have anyone special in mind but this was a surprise.

Somehow while she had been in her own thoguhts she had told her vows and said her I do and it was already to the best part of every wedding...the kiss.

Lucy feelt the butterflies in her stomach and she realised that she really wanted this. This is where she was meant to be and be here with. And she had it all.

Lucy saw how he started to get closer to her, he pulled her closer by her waist and she put her arms around hes neck. She could feel hes breath on her face and she closed her eyes and was ready to meet his lips an-... something is ringing really loud **.** _What is happening woh woh woh! What is happening why is everyting getting blurry... were is he!? Were did everyone go? WERE IS MY HUSBAND!?_

BANG!

 _That really hurt!.._ Lucy started to open her eyes and saw her bedroom carpet in front of her.

She looked at her body and saw that her legs were all tangled up in her alarm clock was beside her on the floor and was still ringing and that´s when Lucy realised that it had all been a dream. A great dream but still a dream.

Lucy turned of the clock, stood up and hurried in to the shower.

She had to be done quick, she had something important to ask someone.

When Lucy arrived to the guild she was nervousbut confident. She looked around for the man of her dreams in the guild hall and found him quickly. He was hiding his face in his arms on the table and by the looks of it, he was sleeping.

Lucy smiled when she sat down beside him. She started to shaking him awake and he soon opened his eyes and looked at here.

"Good morning Blondie" He said with a yawn.

"Good morning to you to. Can I ask you something?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Sure"

"Will you go out on a date with me Midnight?"

THE END


End file.
